1781 in poetry
Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events Image:JoshuaReynoldsParty.jpg|A literary party at Sir Joshua Reynolds, painted this year. The scene shows the friends of Reynolds, including poets Samuel Johnson, Oliver Goldsmith and Thomas Wharton - many of whom were members of "The Club" (use cursor to identify).|450px|thumb poly 133 343 124 287 159 224 189 228 195 291 222 311 209 343 209 354 243 362 292 466 250 463 Dr Johnson - Dictionary writer poly 76 224 84 255 43 302 62 400 123 423 121 361 137 344 122 290 111 234 96 225 Boswell - Biographer poly 190 276 208 240 229 228 247 238 250 258 286 319 282 323 223 323 220 301 200 295 Sir Joshua Reynolds - Host poly 308 317 311 270 328 261 316 246 320 228 343 227 357 240 377 274 366 284 352 311 319 324 David Garrick - actor poly 252 406 313 343 341 343 366 280 383 273 372 251 378 222 409 228 414 280 420 292 390 300 374 360 359 437 306 418 313 391 272 415 Edmund Burke - statesman rect 418 220 452 287 Pasqual Paoli - Corsican independent poly 455 238 484 253 505 303 495 363 501 377 491 443 429 439 423 375 466 352 Charles Burney - music historian poly 501 279 546 237 567 239 572 308 560 326 537 316 530 300 502 289 Thomas Warton - poet laureate poly 572 453 591 446 572 373 603 351 562 325 592 288 573 260 573 248 591 243 615 254 637 280 655 334 705 396 656 419 625 382 609 391 613 453 Oliver Goldsmith - writer rect 450 86 584 188 prob.The Infant Academy 1782 rect 286 87 376 191 unknown painting circle 100 141 20 An unknown portrait poly 503 192 511 176 532 176 534 200 553 219 554 234 541 236 525 261 506 261 511 220 515 215 servant - poss. Dr Johnson's hier rect 12 10 702 500 Use button to enlarge or use hyperlinks desc bottom-left Works published in English United Kingdom * William Cowper, Anti-Thelyphthora, published anonymously (see also Martin Madan's Thelyphthora 1780)Cox, Michael, editor, The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6 * George Crabbe, The Library, published anonymously * Anne Francis, A Poetical Translation of the Song of Solomon * William Hayley, The Triumphs of Temper * George Keate, Poetical Works * Samuel Jackson Pratt, Sympathy; or, A Sketch of the Social Passion, published anonymously * Anna Seward, Monody on Major André, on John André, hanged as a spy in the American Revolution United States * Philip Freneau, The British Prison-Ship: A Poem''Ludwig, Richard M., and Clifford A. Nault, Jr., ''Annals of American Literature: 1602–1983, 1986, New York: Oxford University Press * William Hayley, "The Triumphs of Temper: A Poem" * Francis Hopkinson, The Temple of Minerva * Anna Seward, Monody on Major Andre Other languages * Santa Rita Durão, Caramuru, Portuguese poem written in Brazil Births Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * January 26 – Ludwig Achim von Arnim (died 1831), German poet and novelist * November 6 – Lucy Aikin (died 1864), English historical writer or poetry and novels * Ebenezer Elliott (died 1849), English poet, known as the Corn Law rhymer Deaths Birth years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * February 15 – Gotthold Ephraim Lessing (born 1729), German poet * March 17 – Johannes Ewald (born 1743), Danish national dramatist and poetGrun, Bernard, The Timetables of History, third edition, 1991 (original book, 1946), page 328 * Johann Nikolaus Götz (born 1721), German poet * Richard Jago (born 1715), English clergyman and poet * Mirza Mazhar Jan-e-Janaan (born 1699), Indian, Urdu-language poet * Samuel Gotthold Lange (born 1711), German See also * List of years in poetry * List of years in literature * 18th century in poetry * 18th century in literature * French literature of the 18th century * Sturm und Drang (the conventional translation is "Storm and Stress"; a more literal translation, however, might be "storm and urge", "storm and longing", "storm and drive" or "storm and impulse"), a movement in German literature (including poetry) and music from the late 1760s through the early 1780s * List of years in poetry * Poetry Notes Category:1700s in poetry Poetry Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry